


Shoot Your Shot

by 2018fordfocus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, az is a tease, but let’s pretend they do, can demons feel pain, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018fordfocus/pseuds/2018fordfocus
Summary: Aziraphale accidentally shoots Crowley, thinking he’s an intruder.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr prompt and then thought of shoot your shot immediately afterwards and thought it was just too perfect. Again I don’t know if Crowley would actually feel a bullet but let’s just pretend.

Crowley gave the ground the barest hint of a smile as he arrived at Aziraphale’s flat. It had been nearly a month since he’s last seen his angel and there was no better time for a surprise than at night. 

He uses a bit of demonic persuasion to make the lock open, then walks in and says, “Angel, I’m h-“

The demon is cut off by a loud noise and a searing pain in his right arm. He yells a loud, “FUCK,” and stumbles over to the nearest sofa, grasping at the wound. 

“Oh my dear Crowley,” Aziraphale says as he emerges from behind the kitchen counter. He runs over to Crowley and crouches in front of him. 

“You shot me,” says Crowley, still in slight shock. “What’d you shoot me for?”

“I thought you were an intruder,” replies the angel. 

He grabs Crowley’s hand, as gentle as he possibly can, and pushes back the sleeve. The demon winces and lets out a steady stream of curses. 

Aziraphale lets out a small giggle, and Crowley looks down at him and asks, “What’re you laughing at?”

“Oh, this just reminds me of a slang term the youths are using these days,” Aziraphale replies. “Shoot your shot.”

“Not really the time,” Crowley replies. He feels like he’s heard that term before, though he can’t place what it means. 

“Oh yes, of course,” says the angel. 

With a quick brush of his fingers, he removes the bullet and repairs the wound, leaving nothing but a faint red mark. 

“Thanks,” Crowley mutters, rolling down his sleeve and standing up. 

“Oh it’s no problem, no problem at all,” Aziraphale replies. “I was just about to head to bed, though if it’s urgent I’ll-“

“No, no, it’s alright,” Crowley responds, heading out the door. 

“Goodnight, Crowley,” Aziraphale calls out. 

“Goodnight, angel,” the demon replies, shutting the door. 

He’s about two steps away from the door when he recalls what “shoot your shot” means.

By the time he reaches the door, the lock is back in place.


End file.
